It Won't Stop
It Won't Stop is a song by Sevyn Streeter and features Chris Brown. It was the second song on the tracklist of het debut EP Call Me Crazy But... The song was released as the second single from the EP. The song peaked on number 30 in the US Billboard Hot 100 and on number 2 on the US R&B/Hip-Hop Airplay. The single was certified platinum by selling over 1 million copies in the US. Sevyn wrote multiple songs for Chris and they also collaborated together on songs like: Don't Kill The Fun, Perfume, the unreleased Parachute and others. Sevyn also released a solo version of the song. Music Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XgFiWGIVP6s Lyrics 1: Sevyn I love when you pulling up in your jeep Bumpin all your beats J's on, with your shades on Just to bring me something to eat You the man up in these streets But when it comes to my heart That don't mean a thing no So I hop up in your ride Ooh it's hot as hell outside Got the top down With the doors closed Put your hand on my thigh Drive slow ooh Take your time Sevyn Streeter Every little thing you do, got me feeling some type of way (way) When you gimme that thunder you make my summer rain (Oh-oh-oh oh oh, Oh-oh-oh oh oh) Everyday, everyday Sevyn Streeter And it won't stop Boom, boom, booooomm And it won't stop Boom, boom, boooooomm Yeah With every single part of me My love for you is constantly Forever and ever on repeat On repeat And it won't stop Boom, boom, boommmm 2: Sevyn Streeter I love when we pulling up to the beach, sand down in my feet Sun down, nobody around, that's one hell of a scene You rockin my body, rock, rock the boat, Aaliy-ah Don't it sound famil-ar, cause it feels like (ah, ah, aye, aye) Lookin' up in spaace, just me and my babe And it feels so amaazing, oh, oh all night + Hook Every little thing you do, got me feeling some type of way (way) When you gimme that thunder you make my summer rain (Oh-oh-oh oh oh, Oh-oh-oh oh oh) Everyday, everyday And it won't stop Boom, boom, booooomm And it won't stop Boom, boom, boooooomm Yeah With every single part of me My love for you is constantly Forever and ever on repeat On repeat And it won't stop Boom, boom, boommmm 3: Sevyn Streeter Everyday, Everyday I can't breathe You take my breath Away from me Heres my heart You got the key Put that on eternity I love you til infinity Infinity, infinity Infinity, infinity My everything, my everything And when I think about it be making me weak baby It won't ever stop My heart won't skip a beat baby And it'll keep going on, going on, going on Hook And it won't stop Boom, boom, booooomm And it won't stop Boom, boom, boooooomm Yeah With every single part of me My love for you is constantly Forever and ever on repeat On repeat And it won't stop Boom, boom, boommmm Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Featured Songs